


Сердце (и математика)

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Ketchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Battle Couple, Canon Compliant, Cultural Differences, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Gentle Sex, Immortality, Kendricks Academy (Supernatural), Killing, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mathematics, Memories, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Murderers, Nostalgia, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Что курят британские поэты, мы уже выяснили, теперь очередь британских ученых показать, на чьей горе трава забористее. Немного ностальгии о Кендриксе.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester
Series: Ketchester [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830679
Kudos: 1





	Сердце (и математика)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr.Priest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.Priest).



> 13 сезон 22 серия.

Одно из прекраснейших чувств — поставить лагерь, привести себя в порядок и начать есть после битвы. Но, к сожалению, если «лагерь» слишком удобен, а бункер Хранителей Знаний был весьма удобным местом, да еще и никто не будет испытывать недостаток в алкоголе, то приятный отдых превратится в нежелательные и опасные в условиях войны излишества. Например, пьяные игры.  
— Итак, ты проиграл, — ухмыляется Дин под негромкие усмешки закаленных ветеранов алкофронта. — Правда или действие?  
— Напомни мне еще раз, почему взрослые, пережившие апокалипсис и путешествие между мирами люди сели играть в эту нелепую игру? — вздохнул Артур Кетч.  
— Потому что это весело, зануда! — Чарли хлопнула его по плечу. Артур вздохнул.  
— «Правда». Потому что я могу заранее угадать, какое ты, Дин Винчестер, можешь мне загадать «действие».  
— О, ты так думаешь? — Дин вскидывает брови. — Ладно, живи. Первое убийство.  
У охотников и выживших в апокалипсисе, тех, кто все еще был в сознании после второй ночи празднования, вопросы были… своеобразные. А еще присутствовал вечно трезво-хмурый ангелок, так что соврать не удавалось никому. Внезапно Артур улыбнулся — поскольку понял, что ответ на этот вопрос ему ничем не грозит.  
— Это было крайне прискорбное и трагическое событие, — протянул он, не особо сдерживая улыбку. — Будучи мальчишкой, я тренировался на заднем дворе стрелять по банкам и случайно застрелил соседского кота. Понятия не имею, что вынудило беднягу попытаться проскочить именно той дорогой. Немного найдется смертей, о которых я сожалел бы больше.  
Дин хмурится, остальные сочувственно хихикают, кто-то с нарочитым осуждением качает головой и цокает языком.  
— Я вообще-то имел в виду…  
— Я ответил на вопрос, — быстро произнес Артур, невинно глядя на Дина. — Уточнения после не в счет.  
— Кас? — недовольно протянул Дин.  
— Не врет, — пожал плечами Кастиэль.

— Серьезно? — ночью — то есть скорее ближе к утру — Дин заваливается к нему, запирается и залезает в постель, ложась сбоку от Артура. — Соседского кошака замочил?  
— И мне правда было жаль, — кивнул Артур.  
— Ну-ну, — Дин проводит пальцами по его щеке и не убирает руку. — А серьёзно?  
— Игра закончилась, Дин, — Артур облизнулся. — Хотя, если тебе действительно так нужно, я могу обменять ответ на какое-нибудь действие с твоей стороны. Обещаю, что скажу правду, так что ангелка со свечкой звать не нужно.  
— Что ты хочешь?  
Артур вздохнул. Он на самом деле устал, даже больше от пьяных разговоров, чем самого пьянства. Пока сопротивленцы были в своем мире, на войне, никто из них не отличался разговорчивостью, но пройдя в портал и оказавшись впервые за много лет в покое… всех просто прорвало, а Артур не был большим любителем чужих историй, когда ему от них не было пользы.  
Но Дин упорно пьянствовал, и ему тоже приходилось, потому что он хотел поговорить с ним; сегодня, а не на утро, — с утра человек всегда просыпается немного другим, и разговор, возможный вечером, имеет куда меньше шансов воплотиться на следующий день.  
— Не убивай меня больше. В смысле, не пытайся.  
— Только если ты в ответ пообещаешь не убивать и не пытаться убить меня, — фыркнул Дин. — А то мало ли, кто у тебя следующим заказчиком будет! И если ты станешь одержим какой-нибудь тварью, то я тоже ничего обещать не могу.  
— Договорились. Обещаю.  
Дин с явным сожалением вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Обещаю. Давай свою стори, и лучше бы ей быть интересной.  
— Такого я не обещал.  
— Ах ты!..  
— Ладно-ладно, просто интересное — понятие субъективное… — Артур лег на бок, положив руку под голову и глядя Дину в лицо — просто чтобы не засматриваться особенно на его сильное красивое тело, так соблазнительно и так близко лежащее совсем рядом. Надо закончить историю побыстрее. — Никакой семьи у меня не было, я рос у тетки с дядей по линии матери, и им не слишком это было по душе…  
— Ой блин, прям Гарри Поттер!  
— Ну что ты, — усмехнулся Артур. — Они, знаешь ли, тоже были мне не по душе. В Кендрикс я попал не совсем случайно, но это уже неважно. Я к тому, что я рад был там находиться, поскольку это было гораздо веселее, чем дома. В Кендриксе было полно таких же сирот: брошенных или просто непонятно откуда взявшихся детей без дома и семьи, так что я вписался куда лучше, чем в обычной школе. Насколько я понимаю, Мик рассказал тебе о церемонии инициации для продолжения обучения?  
— Угу, — мрачно кивнул Дин. — Ты должен прирезать своего лучшего друга.  
Артур горько усмехнулся.  
— Ну да, ну да.  
— Ну и? — нетерпеливо воскликнул Дин.  
— Это… — Артур помедлил. Вначале ему казалось, что нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы рассказать эту историю, он ее уже рассказывал пару раз, просто… никогда полностью, но это же не вранье, это просто недоговорки?.. Но он пообещал Дину… — В общем, я знал о церемонии заранее. Услышал, как шептались об этом двое старшекурсников. Выживших. Но я не совсем верно уловил смысл их разговора, я подслушал его случайно и лишь небольшую часть, и я подумал… и мне показалось это логичным… что нас будут ставить в равные пары. В смысле, я был хорош в бою — очень хорош, и лишь один из учеников с моего курса шел постоянно со мной, так сказать, ноздря в ноздрю… Я был убежден, что именно с ним мне и придется сразиться, поскольку мы были почти равны…  
Мой же лучший друг был ведьмаком из какого-то племени Центральной Африки, названия которого он и сам не знал. Он утверждал, что его племя вырезали соседи, но я подозреваю, что это могли сделать сами Хранители Знаний — чтобы обеспечить себя магом подобной силы. Шари был хорош. Он был очень хорош в магии, изучал ее, любил, исследовал и превосходно применял. Он мог сидеть в библиотеке сутки напролет, засыпать, просыпаться, и снова за книги — а потом на полигон, проверять то, о чем прочитал…  
Артур взглянул в потолок. Да. Это было давно… но Дин смотрел на него, и пришлось продолжить:  
— При этом физической формой Шари не блистал. Экзамены по рукопашке за него сдавал я — он поменял нас телами, и, честно говоря, мне до сих пор противно вспоминать, что мне пришлось проиграть Броингу — это как раз тот пацан, которого я считал своим главным конкурентом, и еще нескольким, иначе учителя заподозрили бы неладное.  
А потом… Словом, я сильно удивился, когда обнаружил, что ради инициации я должен убить именно Шари. Я в тот момент не понимал, что этот обряд — не проверка на силу, а формовка личности, поэтому я некоторое время стоял и тупо смотрел на своего лучшего друга, не понимая, как нас вообще могли поставить в одну пару — я ведь уделаю его одной левой…  
— Но он был ведьмак, — возразил Дин.  
— Ты наверняка слышал про удар в горло, который применяется к чрезмерно болтливым ведьмакам незамедлительно после выяснения, что он — ведьмак, — передразнил Артур. — В любом случае, я упустил свой шанс внезапной атаки из-за недоумения, ну, а потом… Было довольно грязно. Я победил. Конец истории.  
Дин молчал, не глядя на него, а затем посмотрел в глаза и усмехнулся:  
— Я говорил тебе, что я вижу каждую твою ложь? Потому что на самом деле ты херовый актер, Артур. Ты слишком любишь себя, поэтому ты не можешь лгать нормально, тебе всегда хочется, чтобы мир знал о тебе именно правду, и это желание сильнее необходимости и сквозит в каждой твоей лжи.  
— Дин, ты можешь мне не верить, но я сказал пра…  
Он кладет руку на его горло, поглаживая оставленные палачом раны.  
— Не всю.  
Артур вдохнул.  
— Ну хорошо. Церемония проходит в 11-12 лет. Такой себе возраст для убийств, но меня в ту пору внезапно начало волновать совершенно другое. Мне стало казаться… — Артур пожал плечами. — Мне стало казаться, что я влюбляюсь в Шари. Своего лучшего друга. Где-то как раз после нашего обмена телами для экзамена, хотя тогда я ничего с его телом не сделал, даже не думал об этом, а потом долго жалел. Почему ты все еще не ржешь, как конь?  
— Какие у тебя кинки, буду знать! — невозмутимо ответил Дин. — Продолжай.  
— Шари был общительным пареньком. Помимо меня у него было много приятелей. Ах да, еще замечу, что до инициации дети в Кендриксе учатся раздельно, так что девочек у нас вообще не было. Словом… как бы сказать, те чувства, что я испытывал, они мне скорее мешали, чем помогали. В смысле, мне хотелось заслужить его внимание и одобрение, с одной стороны, но с другой — я чувствовал себя очень несчастным. Мне было плохо, трудно сосредоточиться. Я думал о нем слишком много, ревновал к каждому, кто с ним заговорит, а, о кровавые боги, болтал он дофига…  
— Равно как и ты…  
— Ничего подобного. Сам напросился.  
— Я не про историю, я вообще.  
— Не перебивай тогда. В общем, я имел множество оснований подозревать, что мои чувства не то что невзаимны, а вообще невозможны, так как Шари не привлекают парни, но его доброе и любезное обхождение со мной, его улыбка — все это давало мне крупицы болезненной, мучительной надежды… — Артур вздохнул. — Словом, когда я понял, что нас поставили на инициацию вместе, только часть меня окаменела от ужаса и удивления. А какая-то — весьма большая часть — испытала облегчение. Чем бы не закончилась битва, я больше не буду мучиться из-за своих чувств.  
Артур снова помедлил.  
— Но я все еще был в него влюблен… Мы стояли на равном расстоянии от стола, где нам предоставили один нож на двоих… Что было абсолютно глупо, в кабинете было полно других предметов, которые можно использовать как более эффективное оружие…  
Дин внезапно ткнул его — не сильно, скорее даже приятно, — ладонью в живот.  
— Давай, выжимай из себя правду, я знаю, что тяжело, но сделай это ради меня.  
— Я решил ему признаться. На тот малейший шанс, «если вдруг». Подумал, что мы могли бы сбежать вместе. Черт, по магии он был лучшим в нашем потоке, как я — по физухе. Я за несколько секунд это распланировал: как мы сбежим, как ускользнем от мести, как будем жить дальше… И… признался. Собственно, благодаря этому и выжил. Шари был шокирован моим признанием, я видел это по его лицу, понял, что все безнадежно, ринулся к столу, потянулся к ножу… а Шари в тот момент произнес: «Но оно не должно было так сработать!». В худших традициях бездарной битвы я остановился и спросил, хотя в глубине души уже знал ответ. «Что — не должно было сработать?» «Заклинание, — ответил Шари. — Заклинание дружбы. Наложил его, когда мы поменялись телами». «Но зачем?.. Я и так…» «Для гарантии, — равнодушно ответил мой бывший друг. — В таких делах нельзя полагаться на одно честное слово», — Артур прикрыл глаза. — О, я убивал его долго и со вкусом. И цель инициации была достигнута — ни совести, ни сердца во мне, когда я вышел из кабинета, уже не осталось.  
Все это время пристально смотревший на него Дин перевенулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Долго.  
— Не веришь мне?..  
Дин молча нашарил руку Артура и сжал пальцы, покачал головой, но так и не взглянул на него.  
— Нет, серьезно, нельзя просто так вытащить из меня эту историю и потом молчать…  
— Ты тогда выдумал себе брата-близнеца? — резко перебил его Дин. Артур удивленно на него уставился.  
— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил он. — Когда у нас началась каллиграфия, абсолютно все придумывали себе псевдонимы и альтернативные личности. Это было частью задания. А их выявление давало дополнительные баллы на бихевиористике.  
Дин уставился на него круглыми от удивления глазами. Артур усмехнулся.  
— А как еще научить убийц вести себя в обществе? Самостоятельно мы этому обучаемся в не совсем той манере, в которой бы хотелось руководству.  
— Нет, признаться, я больше удивился каллиграфии. Зачем убийцам красивый почерк?  
— Не прикидывайся тупее, чем ты есть, Дин, — фыркнул Артур. — В каллиграфию входило умение чертить руны на всех пригодных для магии алфавитах быстро и правильно. И подделывать любые почерки. И распознавать подделки других почерков. Собственно, задание начиналось с того, что надо было создать почерк, бросить в коробку лист с заданной учителем фразой, написанной этим почерком. Листы перемешивалась, ты вынимал другой лист с чужим почерком и пытался его подделать как можно точнее, все листы клались обратно коробку, перемешивались, и дальше начиналось нечто вроде игры в пиковую даму, когда ученики должны были собрать пару из одного и того же почерка, а затем определить, где подделка и где оригинал, а заодно и авторство обоих.  
— Теперь понятно, почему ты такой зануда, — фыркнул Дин. — Вас учили, что противника надо убивать любым способом, если не получится застрелить, то можно утомить до смерти?  
— Именно так все и было, — подтвердил Артур.  
На самом деле, вопрос Дина его озадачил. Ему всегда казалось, что «Александра Кетча» он придумал позже, лет в четырнадцать, когда Тони наложила на него заклинание, от которого у него завились волосы, он встретил в кампусе приятеля, и тот его не узнал — а может, просто не обратил внимание, занятый своими мыслями, но в тот момент Артуру пришла в голову идея «прикинуться» своим братом-близнецом, чтобы узнать, что люди думают о нем самом.  
Да, бихевиористику будущим Хранителям Знаний преподают не просто так. Когда у детей, каждый из которых уже прикончил своего лучшего друга, головы забиты магией, енохианским, искусством стрельбы и рукопашки, на нормальное социальное развитие просто не остается времени.  
Придумать себе вторую личность оказалось сложнее, чем новый почерк, поскольку у Артура тогда еще своя толком не была сформирована. Но как раз на вопрос: «Почему ты не учишься с нами?», ответ возник мгновенно: «Сбежал с Испытания и меня исключили». И в тот момент, когда Артур придумал эту ложь, ему казалось, что он придумал ее лишь для того, чтобы увидеть лица своих прошедших Испытание однокурсников. «Нас всего лишь бы исключили, а не убили за провал?!» — так думали не все, но на лицах некоторых это читалось слишком отчетливо.  
Но, может, в какой-то степени Дин и прав. Ведь Артур действительно предложил Шари сбежать, когда признался. Сбежать вместе. «Александр Кетч» представлял собой тот жалкий кусок человечности, который не мог существовать в Кендриксе — ни физически, ни даже мысленно.  
Затем Артур накидал еще много разных своих «альтернативных намерений» в биографию Александра Кетча. Остатки совести, привязанности, даже сына, о котором этот благородный несуществующий человек, в отличие от своего злого брата-близнеца, заботился и общался. С каждым разом это становилось все легче. Подчиняться приказам, зная, что «Александр» так никогда бы не сделал, и Артуру словно бы казалось этого достаточно. Он — злой близнец, но он все еще отличает добро от зла.  
Мда, возможно, он зря прогуливал лекции по бихевиористике.  
В любом случае, это уже неважно. Когда Мэри пустила ему пулю в лоб, Артур умер, и обе его части слились в единое целое. Он не предполагал, что это произойдет, и оказался не готов к такому повороту. Что в момент смерти ты становишься всем, кем ты когда-либо был, одновременно, и если ты всю жизнь оправдывал свои поступки тем, что у тебя есть добрый брат-близнец… ты можешь обмануть этим себя, но ты не можешь обмануть этим смерть. Человек умирает всем, что он есть.  
— А я не могу забыть, — внезапно тихо говорит Дин, сжимая его руку, но по-прежнему глядя в потолок. — Всех, кто умер по нашей вине. Всех, кто умер за наше дело. Всех, кто умер до того, как мы приехали и убили нечисть, которая их убила. Я пытаюсь думать о тех, чьи жизни мы спасли, но их слишком мало. Я пытаюсь думать о тех, кто потенциально мог бы погибнуть от лап нечисти, которую мы уничтожили, но я не знаю этих людей. Они для меня — абстрактное человечество, потому что если в него вглядеться пристальнее, то среди него полно людей, которые хуже монстров, и порой я задаю себе вопрос — почему мы решили оставить их кому-то другому?.. Некоторые монстры просыпаются раз в десять лет, убивают одну девственницу и засыпают еще на десять, а другие _люди_ убивают каждую неделю.  
Его голос дрожит, и Артур из вежливости старается не смотреть в его лицо, просто сжимает пальцы в ответ. Такого разговора он не ожидал.  
— Но почему-то мы убиваем только монстров… То, что относится к иному миру… Точнее, не к иному, просто тайному… И иногда я не понимаю, почему он должен оставаться тайным.  
— Магия, — отозвался Артур. Дин удивленно уставился на него посветлевшими глазами. В них не было слез, лишь намек на их возможность.  
Артур облизнул губы.  
— Пожалуйста, не злись на меня за то, что я сейчас скажу. Если тебя это утешит, это придумал не я, я объясняю тебе точку зрения Хранителей Знаний…  
— С каких это пор ты обеспокоен тем, что я могу на тебя разозлиться?..  
— Я просто стараюсь быть хорошим, — вздохнул Артур. — Неважно, заткнись, я знаю, что ты на это скажешь. Так вот, как ты думаешь, почему Хранители Знаний называются Хранителями Знаний? Только потому, что у нас куча старых книг, которые раскиданы по бункерам? Тогда мы бы могли назваться Боевыми Библиотекарями, или чем-то в таком роде, — Дин хихикает. — Нет, мы храним знания _от людей._ Представь себе, если все в мире узнают о существовании монстров. Думаешь, начнётся общемировая? Разве что у вас. Нет. Монстры приспособятся. Монстры выйдут в политику, пообещают изменить диету, многие — изменят, те, кто не будет способен — тех истребят. Мир вяло побурлит пару десятилетий и привыкнет, как мы привыкли к неграм, как мы привыкли к женщинам в политике… Но не это главная причина, почему эпоху гласности нельзя вводить. Магия. Представь себе, что каждый человек на Земле узнает, что она существует и работает. Что если добыть несколько странных штук, в огненный круг можно призвать демона, ангела, бога и даже Смерть. Вы позволяете ведьмам быть, а Британские Хранители Знаний охотятся на них по всему миру, и либо склоняют к сотрудничеству, либо уничтожают. Потому что мы прекрасно понимаем, как на самом деле опасна и могущественна магия. И как она будет опасна, если попадет в руки действительно умных, рациональных, творческих людей. Ядерное оружие?.. Миру придет абсолютный конец, если за магию возьмутся те, кто понимает, как оно работает.  
— Безумные ученые.  
— _Разумные ученые,_ Дин. Поверь мне, они куда хуже.  
— Но у нас ничего такого не происходит, — нахмурился Дин.  
— А вот за это как раз я и извинялся, — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Да, у вас этого не происходит. Мы сами были очень удивлены. И именно поэтому Британские Хранители Знаний наложили на Соединенные Штаты печать: «Абсолютно тупые животные».  
— Ах ты!.. — Дин запрыгивает на него сверху и впивается пальцами в шею. — А вам не приходило в голову, что просто наши ведьмы умнее ваших, и _именно поэтому не уничтожают мир?!_  
— Брось, Дин, — Артур снисходительно усмехается, хотя по телу пробегает волна приятного жара от того, что Дин на нем сверху и смыкает пальцы на его шее. Больно и одновременно приятно. — Сколько вы уже живете в бункере, четыре, пять лет? За все время у вас была тысяча возможностей изучить книги, которые в нем хранятся. Собрать вместе всех охотников, которых вы знаете, поделиться с ними знаниями, набрать новых и обучить их, превратиться из волков-одиночек в организованную структуру, истреблять монстров пачками… Но нет, вы продолжили жить как ни в чем ни бывало, только теперь у вас появилось место, куда возвращаться. Вы ничуть не изменили свой неэффективный образ жизни; уверен, вам даже в голову не пришла такая идея, и поэтому ты мне сейчас говоришь о математике, о своем кровавом пути и о том, что абстрактного, ничем тебе не обязанного и не знающего о тебе человечества слишком много, а живых друзей — слишком мало.  
Он видит лицо Дина, и ему становится стыдно за то, что он сказал. Хоть это абсолютная правда.  
— Британские Хранители Знаний именно поэтому хотели вам помочь, — тихо произнес он. — Главной их ошибкой была даже не леди Бевел, а привычка к своему укладу жизни. Старейшины привыкли растить своих охотников в подчинении, в строгой иерархической структуре… — Артур сглотнул скопившуюся во рту горечь. Когда-то он думал, что такая система великолепна. — Мы — псы войны, мы великолепно обучены убивать и волков, и других псов, и даже тигров, но мы все равно оставались псами. Домашними животными. Старейшины привыкли к дрессированным охотникам. Они не привыкли к волкам, которые в одиночку выживали в лесу. Я, кстати, пытался им об этом сказать, правда пытался. Но в тот момент меня куда больше волновал карьерный провал леди Бевел, чем вы. Я знал, что произойдет, когда Красная Шапочка войдет в лес, взмахнет плеточкой и скажет Серому Волку: «Сидеть», но не собирался предотвращать это событие, просто обозначил свою позицию для будущего: «А я же говорил».  
— Мерзкий, самодовольный, психопатичный ублюдок, — с наслаждением выговорил Дин. — Ты абсолютно никогда не сможешь стать хорошим.  
— А ты — умным, — ухмыльнулся Артур. Слова Дина прозвучали вовсе не обидно. Охотник чуть сильнее сжимает его горло. Артур чуть выгибается, запрокидывая голову. «Бей, если хочешь. Сейчас — можешь делать со мной все что угодно».  
— Чёрт, тебя неинтересно душить, когда ты этим наслаждаешься, — фыркает Дин, слезая с него.  
«Ну вооот. Так нечестно!»  
Он уходит, и Артур думает, что насовсем, но он лишь приносит еще виски — очевидно, из личных запасов. Не так уж они и пьяны, на самом деле, прошло уже много времени после того, как последние участники игры разбрелись по комнаткам, образовав небольшие очереди в туалет и душ. Дин тогда шепнул ему: «Дождись меня», обдав ухо жарким дыханием, и тело — радостным предвкушением. Но потом Дину зачем-то понадобилось ворошить его прошлое — а это дурное занятие перед сном, как бы пьян ты ни был. Протрезвеешь, и еще потом кошмаров наснится.  
— Жизнь всегда проигрывает смерти, Дин, — из Артура всегда был плохой утешитель, он знал это, но не мог не попытаться. Потому что это был Дин, его Дин. Потому что он действительно хотел стать лучшим человеком, чтобы, когда придет его время, умереть без сожалений. И потому что он ненавидел засыпать в плохом настроении. Даже если оно — не его. — Но смерть существует только пока есть жизнь.  
— Кажущаяся глубокомысленной метафизическая чепуха, которую все повторяют, не имея ни малейшего представления, что она означает, — отрезал Дин, разваливаясь на кровати, пока Артур пил виски, сидя за столом. Если что-то и вызывало ужас у британского убийцы, так это Дин Винчестер, валяющийся на постели в окружении бургеров и стаканов с недопитыми напитками.  
— Я имею, — Артур непроизвольно начал улыбаться. — Хочешь, объясню?  
— Валяй, я все равно из-за твоих откровений не хочу ни спать, ни трахаться.  
«Блять, а кто, спрашивается, первый начал?» — Артур прикусил язык. Какая разница, кто.  
— Ты представляешь смерть как личность, потому что ты видел ее персонификацию. Ты видел ее как антропоморфную персонификацию, потому что иначе не смог бы с ней взаимодействовать. Люди видят то, что их научили видеть. Как бы сказать… тайны вселенной — все тайны вселенной — гнездятся у нас под самым носом. Закон гравитации, к примеру, существовал задолго до его открытия, равно как и все остальные законы природы. Так вот, если взять научный подход, наш подход, смерть — это тоже закон природы. Как же в таком случае его описать? Какова его формула?  
— Блять, я же сказал, что не хочу трахаться! — возмутился Дин. — Убери от меня свой блядский метафизический хуй!  
Артур потянулся, открыл прикроватный ящик Дина, где он знал, что валялась куча разной степени важности бумажек и всякой дряни, выудил оттуда ручку и кусок оберточной бумаги и написал формулу:  
«1 ≠ 0» и показал Дину.  
— Боже мой, ты шарахаешься от математики, как демон от святой воды!  
— Че за нах? Это блять любой человек знает!..  
— Равно как и то, что все живое умирает, не так ли? — подмигнул ему Артур. — Но знать и понимать — разные вещи. Ты, к примеру, понимаешь, как именно работает гравитация? Нет. Ты просто знаешь, что если ты перестанешь держать нож в руке, он упадет на землю, а не останется плавать в воздухе, взорвется или превратится в антилопу.  
— Я сейчас возьму нож, — хмуро бурчит Дин. — Как только определюсь, какой именно. И будь уверен, я его не уроню.  
— О, я надеюсь, — Артур шлет ему воздушный поцелуй. После того, как Дин сказал, что не хочет трахаться, ему захотелось трахаться в два раза сильнее. Разбудить в охотнике утомленного рефлексией зверя, заставить забыть о том отчаянии в его словах, помочь ему избавиться от него… даже если это предполагает беседы о математике. Даже если Артур реально плох в утешении.  
— Природа описывается математическими формулами, — продолжил он официальным тоном. — Прости, Дин, но за это тоже ответственен не я. Я не виноват, что этот язык тебя бесит еще больше, чем настоящий английский.  
— Я, кажется, определился насчет вида ножа, — с угрозой процедил охотник.  
— Единица не равна нулю, — быстро произнес Артур. — Единица никогда не будет равна нулю. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но Единица постоянно переходит в Ноль, и наоборот. Понимаешь, что это означает? — Дин раздраженно качнул головой, хотя вопрос был риторическим. — Это означает, что если такое могло бы произойти, Ноль тоже бы исчез.  
— Блять, тентакльный монстр, только не в мозг, пожалуйста, только не в мозг! — завопил Дин, приподнимая ладони тыльной стороной. Артур озадаченно моргнул.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Ничего, — к его изумлению, Дин покраснел всем лицом. — Продолжай изнасилование.  
Артур Кетч взял себе на заметку погуглить странное словосочетание — о таком типе нечисти он раньше не слышал.  
— Единица — жизнь, осознание, бытие. Ноль — смерть, безликое и неосознаваемое небытие. С точки зрения Британских Хранителей Знаний, все живое — это лишь различные по величине числа, состоящие из Единиц. Единица — это все возможные цифры, кроме Нуля, — «Ну, еще есть мнимые числа и все такое, но, боюсь, тогда это точно превратится в изнасилование, если ты начнешь о них спрашивать, что, впрочем, совершенно неправдоподобно, и если Дин Винчестер спросит меня когда-нибудь о мнимом числе, я буду точно знать, что попал в иной мир». — Живые существа постоянно поглощают информацию и постоянно же ее теряют. Когда человек поглощает что-либо, неважно, ест он пищу или смотрит фильм, он делает это частью своего бытия, частью Единицы. Когда человек теряет информацию или забывает какие-то вещи — он возвращает эту информацию в Ноль, небытие.  
Дин смотрел на Артура огромными зелеными глазами.  
— Прости, ты правда сейчас назвал поход в сортир потерей информации?  
— С научной точки зрения так оно и есть, — ухмыльнулся Артур.  
— Окей, я официально признаю, что у Британских Ученых трава забористей, чем у поэтов.  
— Сознание невозможно убить. Оно может стать меньше, оно может стать больше, но оно не может совсем исчезнуть. Единица никогда не будет равна нулю, поскольку если исчезнет Единица, то что тогда определит существование Нуля?  
— Другие Единицы, — мрачно произнес Дин.  
— И ты опять смотришь на это с точки зрения человека, а не математики. Представь себе, что все Единицы исчезнут.  
— Останется одно небытие. Билли. Всеобщая смерть.  
— Мда? — вскинул брови Артур. — И как эта всеобщая смерть определит себя, не являясь сущностью, способной к самоопределению?  
— Чтооо?  
— Ты жив, пока ты определяешь себя хоть как-то. Ты можешь поглотить и сделать частью своего бытия больше или меньше информации. Но пока у тебя есть воля к познанию и самоопределению, ты не исчезнешь, и эта воля живет лишь временно в твоем нынешнем теле. Затем оно исчезнет, а воля — останется, и соберется заново. Рассеясь — да — но это лишь сейчас кажется длительным временем. Для личности, для души, — все эти жизни будут равны секунде.  
— Херь какая-то.  
— Может быть, но это умиротворяющая херь, — не стал спорить Артур. — Единица — Бытие, Ноль — Небытие. Но если Единица исчезнет, исчезнет и Ноль. Или, если Единица поглотит, так сказать, всё Небытие и превратит его в Бытие, она перестанет им быть. Мир замрет, время остановится, ничего не будет меняться, потому что _все уже осуществилось_. Это уже перестанет быть Бытием, как мы его знаем.  
Перемены происходят благодаря тому, что, так сказать, размеры Единицы, размеры Бытия, постоянно колеблются, становясь то больше, то меньше… но никогда не становясь равными нулю.  
Такова точка зрения Британских Ученых.  
***

— Все, теперь ты просто обязан на мне жениться, — Дин, презрев познание, забирается на Артура сверху. Думать о сказанном ему в упор не хочется. — А я — тебя выебать.  
Бриташка улыбается и чуть откидывает голову, обнажая горло.  
— Ты удивительно послушный сегодня, — Дин гладит его по щеке.  
— Я все еще ранен, — бриташка поёрзал и облизнулся. — Будь со мной помягче.  
Дин целует его и чувствует, как сильно это возбуждает Кетча. Он тянется к его губам, языком к языку, жадно, почти что голодно, хотя они трахались буквально вчера.  
Дин наносит побольше смазки на свои пальцы и начинает неспеша, настойчиво проникать в Артура, наслаждаясь тем, как он дышит и сжимается под ним. Дин обожает это. Обожает вставлять ему и смотреть при этом в его лицо. Как убийца под ним умоляюще стонет, как изгибается всем телом от похотливого нетерпения. Дин прекрасно понимал, что Артур чувствует в этот момент. Он сам это чувствовал. Ужасающий стыд и одновременно ужасающее желание большего, желание, чтобы человек рядом с тобой оттрахал тебя членом до крика, чтобы назвал тебя похотливой шлюшкой, а ты будешь краснеть и думать про себя: «Да, это так, и это именно так, как мне хочется, чтобы это было».  
Дину нравится засаживать ему как можно глубже. Хочется. Артур ужасно сексуальный, когда принимает член.  
Он стонет, когда Дин входит в него, стонет на каждой фрикции, прижимая Дина к себе ногами и руками. Артур подчиняется каждому его движению, почти не открывая глаза. Он внезапно стал совсем мягким, податливым, словно за бархатной кожей не прятались литые мышцы и стальные нервы, и Дину именно в этот момент по-настоящему захотелось, чтобы Артур Кетч принадлежал ему. Не время от времени, а вообще.  
Дин с трудом впускал в свою жизнь новых людей. Не в смысле общения, а вообще, и на это было больше причин, нежели та, что все подошедшие слишком близко к Винчестерам — мертвы.  
А уж их история отношений с Артуром Кетчем… Сэм убьёт Дина. Мама убьёт Дина. Кастиэль убьёт Дина. Его отец воскреснет из мертвых только для того, чтобы убить Дина. Но охотник смотрит в лицо мужчины под собой и не может отвести взгляд. Не хочет представлять будущего, в котором у него не будет Артура Кетча. Его. Его любовника.  
Видеть его. Иметь его. Охотиться с ним. Трахаться с ним.  
В нем было какое-то внутренне, очень уютное, очень соблазнительное тепло, которое притягивало Дина, заставляло всегда прижиматься к нему, засыпая…  
— Ты мой, — Дин целует его припухшие губы, и едва не кончает от того, насколько Артур оказывается податлив, как он стонет ему в рот от этого поцелуя. Насколько горячее, глубокое, рваное у него дыхание, как он сжимается вокруг его члена. Дин никогда бы не подумал, когда впервые его увидел, к чему это все приведет.  
— Скажи… — лепечет его возлюбленный. — Скажи… еще раз…  
— Ты мой! — рычит Дин и подхватывает его за плечи, вбиваясь в него сильней и резче, Артур вздрагивает под ним всем телом, сжимается и тянет руку к члену, и Дин продолжает ебать его сильнее, он безумно хочет кончить в него. Артур стонет все громче.  
— Мой, мой, мой!.. — Артур снова вздрагивает и кончает, запрокинув голову, и в тот же момент кончает и Дин, глубоко в его горячую узкую задницу.  
Дин ложится на него сверху и прижимается к вздымающейся груди.  
— Хороший мальчик… — шепчет Артур, запуская подрагивающие пальцы в его волосы. — Так классно выеб папочку…  
— Заткнись!.. — бормочет Дин, кладя руку на его горло. — Мой.  
Артур чуть склоняет голову, чтобы касаться его головы своей, и, явно улыбаясь, подтверждает:  
— Твой.

**Author's Note:**

> Ну и кстати о боевых библиотекарях...  
> http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation.php?id=7345


End file.
